Operation Romance
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: When Misty returns in a new region, Karen & Ryuo figure out different ways to pair her up with Ash. Things are a lot harder considering it doesn't look like she sees through her jerk boyfriend's nice act...Pokeshipping & OCxOC, & original region. R&R plz


**Me: Yay! I'm returning to my origins!**

**Ash: You haven't written any Pokemon stories yet, dummy.**

**Me: So what? Pokemon was the first anime—actually, I think first TV show ever—that I watched, the first video game I ever played, the first series I ever obsessed over—**

**Karen: We get it, we get it! Get to the story already!**

**Me: First, somebody's gotta do the disclaimer. *look around* Hm...Ryuo, why don't you do it?**

**Ryuo: Sure. Obsessive-Fan Number 1 doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me: If I did, the Japanese version of the anime would be airing in America right now. *wistful* (That one's a ton more hardcore than the American version...*sob*) Anyway, enough moping, and onto "Operation Romance"!**

* * *

"Come on, Ash!" Karen whined. "Just one more time! Please!"

"No!" Ash put his hands in front of Pikachu protectively. "At this rate, you're gonna rub Pikachu's fur off!"

"Pikachu," the mouse-like Pokemon agreed, scampering up Ash's leg and into the trainer's arms. Sparks flew from the red circles on his cheeks.

"See?" Ash said, glaring at Karen and cradling Pikachu in his arms. "Pikachu said no more!" Pikachu gave him a perplexed look. Technically, there had been a 'please' in front of that. But Ash got the part that Pikachu needed Karen to hear, so he settled down.

"Come **on**!" Karen stomped her foot and glared up at the taller boy. Pretty soon, the two were in a fierce glaring contest, Karen on her tiptoes and Ash leaning forward over her to make it even worse.

"Pika pi. _Oh, just great_." Pikachu hit his forehead with his hand. He started tugging on Ash's shoulder tiredly. "Pi pikachu. _Ash, it's OK._"

"**Yes**!" Karen broke off the glaring contest to reach out to Pikachu. The electric Pokemon sighed, crawled out of his trainer's arms, and hopped to Karen's. "Oh, he's just so **cuuuuuute**!" Karen squealed happily, crushing Pikachu in a hug and rubbing his head.

"Chu pikachu! _Karen, you're crushing me!_" Pikachu protested weakly, squirming uncomfortably.

"I think you're gonna squeeze the little guy to death," Ryuo said with a laugh, walking over. His longish rusty-red hair fell just a little past his neck in back and his eyebrows in front. Bright eyes that shifted color—right now, they were a translucent silver—sparkled with humor. A plain white T-shirt was covered by his dark brown and black jacket. He also wore blue jeans, black sneakers, and a silver wristband on his right wrist. He was very defensive of it and never let anyone see the word(s) cut into it.

"No I'm not!" Karen protectively clutched Pikachu even tighter. "Right, Pikachu?"

"Pi... _Well..._"

Karen huffed and set him down. Pikachu looked up at her apologetically and raced back around behind Ash. "Little traitor," Karen muttered. Her sharp black hair that went midway down her back blew away from her face in the wind. Dark brown eyes glared at the ground. She wore a white no-sleeved shirt that was laced with blue around the edges, blue jeans that fit exactly along her legs, and white tennis shoes. A white armband sat on her right arm a little above halfway between her elbow and her shoulder.

"Maybe this'll cheer you up," Ryuo said. "Brock says lunch will be ready soon."

"Oh, thank goodness! I'm starving!" Karen cried, looking up, the glare vanishing. She wasn't one for holding grudges longer than a few minutes.

"Pidgeo pidgeo! _Ryuo, Karen!_" A Pidgeotto circled overhead. He angled down, diving toward the three trainers. His wings snapped out at the last second to land gracefully on Ryuo's outstretched arm.

"Hey, Pidgeotto." Ryuo stroked the bird Pokemon's feathers. "What's up?"

"Pidge pidgeo pidge pidge! _Someone's coming our way!_"

"Is it anyone we know?" Karen asked.

Pidgeotto shook his head. "Pidgeotto pidge. _Somebody new._"

"Could you see if they had any Pokemon?" Ryuo fed Pidgeotto a couple of treats.

After gulping down the treats, Pidgeotto nodded. "Pidge pidgeotto. _She had Pokeballs._"

"Lunch is ready!" Brock called at the same time.

"Good job, Pidgeotto," Ryuo said, stroking his Pokemon's beak. "Let's eat. If she does come here, we'll be ready to take care of her then, okay?"

"Pidgeotto pidge. _Sounds good to me_." Pidgeotto flew over to Brock, followed by Pikachu and the three trainers.

"Oh man, Brock, that smells **delicious**," Karen practically whimpered.

Brock smiled as he handed out the stew bowls. "And there's more on the way. I made some food for the Pokemon, too."

"Pika pi chu! _Brock, you're the best!_" Pikachu cried happily, running over by his food bowl.

"Pidgeotto pidge! _You can say that again!_" Pidgeotto settled contentedly on the ground and started eating.

Ryuo grinned and threw two Pokeballs in the air. "You too, Skyker and Kraken!" The Pokeballs opened, and out came two Pokemon.

The first shared a lot of qualities with a red-tailed hawk or a golden eagle. It was taller, though, about as tall as a three- or four-year-old. Its talons and wings were tipped with silver, and its wings was covered with it. The golden-brown bird-like Pokemon cocked its head. Amber eyes stared up at Ryuo. "Ker skyker sky? _What is it, Ryuo?_" it cawed.

"Brock made us all lunch," Ryuo said with a gentle smile. He reached out and laid his hand on Skyker's head for a moment before pulling it back.

Skyker's eyes lit up. "Ker sky? _Really?_" he said eagerly. The flying/steel-type Pokemon's wings twitched with excitement. He glanced back and forth between Ryuo and Brock.

"Kra kraken? _Can we eat it now?_" The second Pokemon ran up next to Skyker. It looked similar to an otter, except for the seafoam blue color and small wing buds on its back. Kraken was the water-type starter Pokemon of the Kira region, where Ash and Brock were now. It was also where they'd met Ryuo and Karen.

"Of course you can, silly," Ryuo said, patting Kraken on his head. "That's why I told you there's food for you."

"Kraken kra! _Thanks, Ryuo!_" Kraken held his paw up for a high-five, which Ryuo was quick to give. Kraken and Skyker went over to their food and started eating.

"Did ya hear? Food is served!" Karen threw her own three Pokeballs in the air.

"Houn houndour? _Lunch already?_" Houndour pushed his head under Karen's hand for a quick rub before padding over to his food.

"Shai shaider? Shai shai. _Who cares if it's early? Let's eat._" Shaider rubbed against Karen's leg; the dark-type Pokemon was about the same height as Karen's knee. A low, content rumble came from Shaider's throat; everyone knew she was purring. The wolf-like Pokemon might as well be a cat sometimes. Shaider walked over to her food, swishing her tail behind her, her black fur and yellow eyes standing out against the foresty background.

"Mes amestris mes. _Don't have to tell me twice._" Amestris, the fire-type Kira starter, scampered over rocks to reach his food. The bright red and yellow salamander-like Pokemon scurried as fast as his legs would go, his ebony eyes darting around, silently challenging anyone to get in his way. From a day-to-day basis, Amestris was very laid back, but nobody got in his way when he wanted something.

Ash pulled out a single Pokeball. "I might only have one Pokemon from this region, but..." He tossed it into the air. "Come on out, Sendahr!"

"Sen sendahr se? _What is it, Ash?_" The grass-green snake-like Pokemon coiled up on Ash's arm, not showing her pale yellow underbelly. Sendahr held her head up, her bright orange eyes alert. The grass-type starter of Kira had an air of elegance and pride.

"Time to eat," Ash said gently, holding his arm pointed down so that his wrist was near Sendahr's bowl.

"Se. Sendahr. _Oh. Thanks._" Sendahr slithered off to eat her food. She was still adjusting to having a trainer and could be rather awkward about how Ash treated her sometimes, but she was getting better.

"You too, Zhukon," Brock said, handing his Pokemon a bowl. "After helping me out so much, you deserve it."

"Zhu zhukon. _Thanks, Brock._" Zhukon took the bowl and dug in. The gray, brown, and black Pokemon was about the height of Brock's shoulder. His build was similar to a Hitmonchan or Hitmonlee, but the ground/fighting-type Zhukon had knuckles studded with titanium.

Pikachu finished his food first. He looked up at Brock gratefully. "Pika pi chu! _That was great, Brock!_"

Brock patted Pikachu on the head. "No problem, Pikachu," he said with a smile.

The mouse-like Pokemon smiled and even yawned a little when he stretched. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's lap. "Kaaaa," he sighed happily, curling up, closing his eyes, and laying his head on his paws.

Karen pulled out her cell phone. "What?" she said when Ash gave her a 'really?' look. "He's adorable!" She snapped a picture of the yellow Pokemon half-asleep.

"Now look what you did!" Ash scolded when Pikachu stirred a little. "You're waking him up!" But Pikachu only shifted around a bit, then he was settled.

"That was delicious, Brock," Ryuo said when everyone had finished what they'd been given. "You really **are** a good cook."

Brock smiled. "Thanks, Ryuo. Who wants seconds?"

"Me!" everyone, trainers and Pokemon alike, chorused.

Suddenly, Pikachu sat up. He had been napping peacefully this whole time, but a confused look appeared in his eyes. "Pi? _Huh?_" He cocked his head to the side, nose twitching.

Pidgeotto flew into the air with a screech. "Pidgeotto! _She's coming!_" All of the trainers were instantly on their feet, ready for anything. Ash held Pikachu close protectively; after all, for all they knew, it could be a member of the newest Team Rocket spin-off.

A figure appeared in the distance walking toward them, but they were too far away to see much more than that. Pikachu's eyes and face lit up, and he squirmed around until Ash couldn't help loosening his grip. The electric Pokemon bounded out of Ash's arms, running toward the figure as fast as he could. "Pika pi!" he cried, leaping into the girl's—for she was close enough now that they could see that much—arms.

The girl laughed, holding Pikachu in the air and spinning. "Hey, Pikachu!" she said, holding him close and hugging him tightly. Pikachu snuggled in as close as he could. Ash's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. Brock stopped dishing up the food with the spoon halfway in the stew to get another spoonful, and he stared at her. The girl walked up to them like nothing was going on. She stopped in front of them, smiled, and casually said, "Hey, guys."

Ash finally got his jaw working. "**Misty**?"

* * *

**Me: Hehe, tell me you weren't expecting that. Come on, the pairing IS Pokeshipping.**

**Ash: *hopeful & excited***

**Karen & Ryuo: *exchange confused look***

**Me: Please review! This is my first Pokemon fanfiction, so please be kind! Also, I'm sorry if anything is like the Black & White part of the anime show, 'cause I don't watch those (this fanfic is set post-them, if anyone's wondering), or like someone else's story. Gomen nasai if that's the case! (Gomen nasai is Japanese for I'm sorry.) If it is, please let me know. Thanks!**


End file.
